The present invention relates to an implement on which is secured a first handle, whereby the control elements, in particular the throttle trigger for operating a drive motor of the implement, are disposed on the first handle.
US 2005/0132531 A1 discloses an implement, namely a blower, having a handle for guiding the blower tube. The handle is disposed above the blower tube, and can be grasped ergonomically and conveniently only with one hand of the operator, so that the blower is suitable only for one-handed operation. Guiding the blower tube with only one hand can lead to operator fatigue.
It is therefore an object of the present application to provide an implement of the aforementioned general type that permits a fatigue-free operation and a versatile use.